In Another Life
by diana2megr
Summary: An AU tale of the Kenshin-gumi discovering what Karou's life could have been with a certain wolf. Ch. 7 up! K & K ending with bits of K & S.
1. Default Chapter

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: It's just a FANfic! J

***

In Another Life

***

          It was a heart-warming scene and one that she wished would become more familiar. Still, she has accepted that this is how her life would be. She was just glad that he was finally home.

"Kawaii! Arigatou, 'tou-chan!" A little girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail squealed with delight as her little hands ran down the length of the small beautiful red umbrella her father gave her.

"Only the best for my Kaori-chan." 

"Daisuki, 'tou-chan!" The child cried out with delight, hugging the man tightly but without letting go of her precious gift either.

At the light of the setting sun, two pair of strangely amber eyes glinted. 

The young woman watching from the porch smiled at the beautiful picture of father and daughter in the sunset. "Tadaima, anata." She wished he would look at her now. It has been a long time since she has seen her husband after all!

"Aa, okaeri…" 

The man finally turned his face. It was a face both familiar and yet not.

"Koiishi." 

***

"Koiishi, daijoubu de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked in those familiar worried tones. 

"Daijoubu, Kenshin." I know my husband will continue to worry about anything and everything, but still to ease some of that… I will do my best! Sometimes I just want to scream at him, but that is just how things work in Kenshinville. I could feel a smile jerking at my lips for after all it was this very same compassionate nature which captured my heart. "Daijoubu, Kenshin." I repeated in a softer tone. It was not a wasted effort to see that gentle smile cross the face of my worrywart.

A small hand tugged at the white sleeves of the midnight blue gi. "Aa, Kaori-chan wants candy?"

This time I can't stop myself from laughing as I remembered the tale behind that new gi. I burned that darn pink gi! Kenshin never figured out that it was I who stole it. I still can't believe that he was gullible enough to believe that thieves stole it. I mean just who in his right mind would want to steal a PINK gi? Even more mind-boggling is how he mourned for the loss of his favorite "magenta" - as only he refers to it - gi!

"Kaachan?"

A pair of blue orbs framed with red locks. That worried voice. It could only be Kenji. Like father, like son. Always worrying! Now if only they could get along better… Mou, I just don't understand the male species at all!

"Nani des'ka, Kenji-chan?"

"Otou-san and Kaori-chan are waiting for us."

"Nani?" A redhead with a little girl at his side was indeed waving at us from the top of the stairs. I just laughed at my athletic family, took Kenji's hand, and ran for it. It is good to have Kenshin home. Yosh, we will have fun in the festival if it kills me! 

The sweet scent of sakura and the cheerful noise of the crowd all too soon drove away the strange scene of the man who gave a delighted young girl a beautiful red umbrella from her mind. 

Koiishi. 

It was just the whistling wind.

***

"Kaachan!"

"Hayaku, Kenji-chan!"

"Demo!"

Kenji was in a fix. He was happy that his mother was laughing but this was ridiculous. His arm hurt from where he took an elbow, which almost hit his mother, not to mention his feet from all this running! He shook his head as he once again yanked his mother out of harm's way. He shot an evil look at the Western guy who's cane almost tripped his mother.

"Kaachan!"

He hated it when he sounds like he's whining, but he very frustrated already. Plus, his head hurts!

"Kaachan…" That laugh. Darn it, life isn't fair. It happened again. The only thing to which he has no defense. Her laughter. He would do anything for his mother 's happiness. "Iku zo, kaachan!"

"That's better! Kaori-chan!" 

Peals of laughter rang out in reply. 

"Kenshin." 

Her voice took that soft tone again. Oyaji… The bane of my life. The one who brings her nothing but sorrow.

          "Kaoru. Kenji. Kaori-chan was getting tired of waiting already de gozaru yo."

          "Kaachan! 'tou-chan got me candy. Oiishi!"

          A gentle smile crossed her face once more. "Hai, Kaori-chan. Did you thank your father already?"

          "Maa, maa, Kaoru. It's just a…"

          An enthusiastic voice overpowered the protesting father's. "Hai, Kaa-chan!"

"Oyaji…" Ooops, I didn't mean to growl. Oh well, it doesn't matter. He won't say or do anything, as usual. That stupid smile again. Just that stupid smile which I really want to rip off his face!!! He makes me so mad!

"Kenji." 

It was a warning tone. 

"Gomen, kaachan."

Kenshin just shook his head at his wife. "What do you say we have some Western cake de gozaro yo? I think there's a stall selling it further in de gozaru."

"Western cake?" Two female voices were already pleading. Twin beseeching pairs of blue and gold looked up to violet eyes. It was strange, but Kaori was born with Battousai's eyes and yet, unlike Kenshin's darker side, the amber color of those pair of orbs had nothing to with emotions.

Kenshin laughed at the two upturned faces. "Aa, shall we go then de gozaru?" 

See? I knew oyaji would let me get away with it. Ha! If he thinks I'd forgive him with just that he's even more moronic than he looks! Kaori's looking confused. Oops, better assure her that niichan isn't angry really.

          "Kaori-chan. Come to nii-chan." 

          The sweet little one readily came to her brother's side. "Ken-nii!" 

          "Hai, your Ken-nii at you service!"

          Childish laughter. I still don't get why Kaori likes oyaji that much. Isn't she angry? I guess, she's just too forgiving.  They both are that's why I have to look out for them. I won't let oyaji hurt kaachan or imouto! Still, for now, imouto was looking at some ribbons. Kaachan and oyaji were talking to the stall owner. I guess, it's alright to look at those strange looking Western toys then. Actually, they look so cool!

          "Oji-san, nani des'ka?" 

          The storeowner was soon telling Kenji tales of his travels.

          "I don't think I understand, Warren-san." 

          "Kaori-chan?" Huh? That was mother's voice. 

          "Matte, anata. Stay here with Kenji. I will look for our daughter de gozaru."

          Grr. I want to look for Kaori, too! Kaachan is wringing her hands in worry. I'm worried too, but my imouto will be hearing it from me for worrying kaachan like this. "It will be alright, Kaachan. Kaori-chan is bright. She'll be fine!" 

          "Kaori-chan…"

          I led kaachan to a quieter place. We both gasped in surprise at what or should I say who we found in front of the river. Kaori-chan was watching fireflies. 

          "Kaori-chan!"

          Kaachan was probably smothering my imouto already, but I understood how worried she was. So I let her hug my imouto to death first. I could wait for my turn. 

          "You better not go off like that again, imouto! You had us worried!"

          A strange expression crossed her face as she looked at me, but she smiled as she hugged kaachan. "Gomen, kaachan! Gomen."

          "Aa, it's alright. You must promise not to wander off like that again Kaori-chan."

          "Hai!"

          "Kenji-kun, look for your father. He must be still searching."

          Hmph, let him look! He's always… Those eyes. "Hai, wakata! Wakata! I'm going now." I could never let kaachan down like he always does. It's an hour later. I can't believe how fast oyaji could be! I mean looking for a red haired man should be easy, ne? And I was right, it was easy to follow his trail, but that's the problem, I'm still just following. Maybe, he went home already… Darn it, I can't disappoint, kaachan! Ugh! Smoke! Who's smoking?

          "Kenji."

          "O, otousan?" Is this oyaji? He looks so different. Bleargh, more smoke!

          "Ano, can you please not smoke on me?"

          "So this brat is yours, battousai?"

          I just returned the evil look the amber-eyed cop gave. Matte, amber?

          "Aa."

          Now, I'm freaking out. No de gozaru! No rurouni smile! Aaack! Oyaji's eyes were amber, too! I never understood before why kaachan keeps saying that imouto has oyaji's eyes, but now I know. Wow, oyaji actually looks frightening for a change. Wait, kaachan's message!

          "Saito…" 

 "Matte, otousan! We found Kaori-chan already."

          "You found her de gozaru?!" 

          The man was gone with the wind. He's violet eyes wide and a moronic smile plastered on his face. Yeargh, oyaji's back!

          "Hmph, no manners."

          "Ano, I guess you were helping my otousan look for my imouto. Arigatou gozaimasu, Saito-san."

          The wolf smirked.

          "It's Fujita. Now, go home before battousai becomes worried about you."

          It's difficult to be polite to this, this cop but I'm not about to let people think that kaachan didn't raise me with any manners so I bowed before going.

          "Aa. Domo, Fujita-san."

          A pair of amber eyes watched a streak of red swiftly follow another. A boot squished the still burning cigarette he casually tossed earlier on the ground.

          "So that's Himura Kenji."

***

          "Kaori-chan!" In a flash, the redhead has the little girl in his arms. "Sessha, sessha wa…"

          "Mou, Kenshin! Enough with the sessha! You're confusing Kaori!" 

Kaori was staring at the redhead.

          "I was just so worried de gozaru. Onegai, Kaori-chan. Don't wander off like that again de gozaru!"

          Kaori just nod her little head before lifting her arms for her mother. "Kaachan?"

          "Fine, we'll just clean up a bit before going to bed."

          "I'll heat the water then de gozaru."

          "Tadaima, Kaachan, Kaori-chan." A look from Kaoru ensured a whispered, "oyaji." A chorus of okaeri followed before Kenshin left to fix the bath.

          "Arigato for getting your father, Kenji-kun." A gentle hand stroked red locks.

          Kenji rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing, kaachan."

          "Kaachan, are we playing a game?" Kaori suddenly spoke up.

          "What do you mean Kaori-chan?"

          "Are we playing that game?"

          "That game?"

          Kenji straightened up. "Ano, kaachan. I'm getting ready for bed too." 

          "Good night, Kenji-kun!"

          "Oyasumi, Kaachan. Kaori-chan."

          "Oyasumi."

          "Kaachan," Kaori asked as soon as the boy disappeared.

          "Hai, Kaori-chan?"

          "Touchan's enemies are after us again, aren't they?"

          "What do you mean?"

          "It's coz we're playing that game again." Kaori continued as her mother stared at her. "The pretend game! But where's Haru-nii? Is he and touchan pretending also?"

          "Haru-nii? Don't you mean your Ken-nii?"

          "Ara, gomen. So the game is still on. Gomen, kaachan. I just wanted to make sure that the game is pretend that older redhead is my otousan and the younger is my oniisan."

          "Kenshin is your otousan and Kenji is your oniisan. You must have eaten too many sweets, Kaori-chan."

          Kenshin called out. "The bath is ready de gozaru!" 

          "Arigato, Kenshin. Let's take a bath now so you can sleep already, my little one."

          "Kay, kaachan. Wakata!"

***

          After taking a bath Kaori fell asleep easily in her room. Kaoru sat beside her. While stroking her daughter's hair, she pondered the day's events, especially Kaori's last remarks.     

"Is something wrong, koiishi?" Kenshin's violet eyes were wide with concern.

          "Iie. I guess, Kaori's disappearance scared me." Kaoru replied softly as she continued to stroke her daughter's black locks. "I want to just stay beside her all the time…

          "Aa, she worried me as well." Kenshin smiled as he reminisced. "Now you know how I feel whenever someone would kidnap you."

          "Baka, that's entirely different." Kaoru giggled as Kenshin massaged the knotted muscles of her shoulders. 

          "You're too tense, koiishi." Kenshin spoke teasingly before stealing a kiss.

          "Kenshin!"

          "What, koiishi?"

          Another giggle came forth before the couple left the room. "Let's go to bed, Kenshin."

          A softer reply came, "I thought you'd never ask!"

          A surprised, "Mou, Kenshin!" rose softly in the air.

          Kenshin carefully closed the shoji door of his daughter's room before carrying his wife to their room.

          A pair of amber eyes carefully observed the closed shoji and wondered at what she saw.

          "Why is kaachan calling that redhead, 'koiishi'? He's not touchan! I don't like this game. I wish touchan were back. And Haru-nii, too!"

***

A/N: It's an AU! Guess who "touchan" is.


	2. Looking for touchan

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: It's just a FANfic! :)

***

In Another Life

Chapter 2

***

"Kaori-chan!"

Panting.

"Kaori-chan!"

She could feel the sweat sliding down her face.

"Kaori-chan!"

The panicking mother's heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest already when she saw red. Red. Red. Red and… violet?

***

Red and violet were dancing in front of glazed sapphire orbs. Kaoru was about to shriek when the red and violet blob focused to reveal her husband's worried face.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshin's voice was full of concern.

"Hai, I'm alright. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked remorsefully.

Kenshin gently touched his wife's cheeks to brush aside the stray tears on them.

She was shocked. "What? I! Ah, this is… Don't worry, Kenshin. It was just a nightmare. I'm alright really!" She nodded her head in emphasis.

Red hair hid the violet eyes that Kaoru so loved. Brushing it aside to peer into its lavender depths, she saw a swirl of conflicting emotions. Worry. Fear. Anger. Insecurity. And above all these, love.

"I guess I'm still not over Kaori's disappearing act the other day, ne Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly, making excuses to ease his pain. A pair of arms quickly folded Kaoru into a warm and gentle hug that she returned passionately. Comforting, loving and grateful, all at once.

***

Kaori's dream:

"Hyaaa!"

An upward slash.

"That's better, Kaori-chan! Now what do you do if a big man tries to lift you?"

"I hug him 'coz he's touchan?" was the little girl's innocent reply. Amber eyes glinted with humor.

A smile tugged at his lips. "You had better be sure that he's your touchan then!"

"Mou, of course I know who touchan is! How could I not know?" 

The little girl pouted so cutely that the man couldn't stop himself from chuckling quietly.

"Of course, you're right!"

A woman's voice called out. "Kaori-chan? Anata?"

"Aa. We're finished." The man replied before speaking to his daughter in a sotto voice. "Now quickly slide it back in. Remember that it's a secret from kaachan, okay?" 

Swift little hands quietly slid the sharp blade back to its smooth red sheath. An unremarkable red umbrella. "Hai, touchan!"

***

Kaori's room:

"Touchan…"

Sniff.

Amber eyes gazed at a well-known ceiling. She had awakened to that same white ceiling for years after all. 

"I miss you." The little girl spoke softly before getting up to begin another day of 'the game.' Kaori is a smart little girl. She couldn't understand why people were angry with her father, but she just accepted that life is that way. So she tried her best to not give the game away just as her touchan and kaachan had instructed. Kaori is a good girl. She always obeyed her parents. So she took a deep breath and opened the shoji doors, which lead to the setting of this new game. Kaori is a brave girl. She wouldn't disappoint touchan nor let kaachan down. Sunlight greeted little Kaori as she came out of her room.

***

It was another ordinary day in the Kamiya dojo. Shouts counting downward strokes could be heard from the dojo. Kaoru's voice could be heard pointing out mistakes of a pair of sparring students. Yahiko was correcting posture and positions. The number of pupils currently studying Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dictated a more logical division dictated by the proficiency of the student. Thus, Yahiko was giving lessons in basics, while Kaoru instructed the more 'seasoned' students.

In the backyard, Kenshin was doing some laundry. Kenji was doing chores while keeping an eye out to the strangely well-behaved Kaori. As for the little girl, she was still pondering on where her touchan and Haru-nii where. It wasn't that her 'new' otousan and oniisan were bad, but they just weren't family. She was definitely not comfortable with them. She just swung her legs back and forth as she pretended to watch the butterflies fluttering about her. It was time to make a plan entitled, 'Finding touchan and Haru-nii so we could all go home!' Now how was she suppose to find missing people? Amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Unknown to the little one, Kaori wasn't the only one who's pondering. Both of the guys she were thinking of were also wondering about Kaori's strange behavior for while Kaori was a sweet little girl, she was also a very active child. To see her just sitting on the porch just looking at butterflies was mind boggling to the father and son.

Kenshin was depressed that his usually affectionate daughter was being distant with him. It seemed to him that even his forgiving daughter had enough of his constant leaving. He let out a small sigh as he washed her favorite sunny yellow kimono. As for his son, he would have been pleased with this development if only she weren't acting strange around him, too! The boy scowled as he continued to sweep the leaves on the ground. He didn't like this at all.

Kaori laughed as she thought where she would go today. It was so simple! Carefully maintaining her playing façade, she cleverly wandered around the yard near the back gate.

Kenji looked up when he saw Kaori running around chasing butterflies. Kenshin's eyes softened as he saw his daughter's antics. Unconsciously, a similar smile crossed their faces at the child's carefree laughter.

Missing persons! Kaori giggled again as she remembered her mother's words. "Kaori-chan, to whom do you report missing people?" A younger Kaori jumped up and down while shouting, "Police! Police!" A smiling Kaoru leaned back to her husband's hard chest as the couple lovingly watched over their capricious daughter.

Kaori was going to the police station.

***

In the Tokyo City police station, an inspector was puffing away in his office while looking over his current assignment. It had all the earmarks of another time-consuming case. The man snorted as he thought of his family. His wife would definitely not be pleased. Thinking of his wife's displeasure, his sly mind immediately began to concoct a plan to get him out of the doghouse that he would be in when his wife finds out. The polite knock on the door of one of his subordinates pulled him out of another of his 'what-ifs' scenarios.

"Fujita-san." A young baritone voice asked loudly, but politely.

Saito Hajime a.k.a. Fujita Gorou just snorted. "Think of the devil, ha?" He asked himself before raising his voice to be heard. "Let my wife in already, ahou!" He could feel the nervous ki of the young officer and the conflicting ki of his wife in the corridor in front of his office.

"S, sir!" The young policeman nervously replied even as he opened the door for the woman standing just a little behind him.

The woman politely thanked the young man before his shaking hands closed the door upon the couple.

Amber eyes studied the woman before him. In one swift movement, he was already lifting her face. "What's wrong, koiishi?"

The chaotic swirl of her ki spoke volumes, but it was tear filled eyes that struck his heart. Long buried memories surfaced with a vengeance as her eyes reminded him of the past.

His company was ambushed in the middle of a forest path, but Saito Hajime was a survivor. He adapts quickly to changes in his environment. He was not a man to be caught unaware. Being observant and practical, he was rarely surprised at the circumstances which life throws at him. He was even proud to proclaim that he was the instigator of some of those instances. The current one he's in however, wasn't his choice, but he was no fool. Or so he would like to believe even as another part of him was shouting, 'What the hell are you doing here, ahou?"

Here. Here is a very good place to start thinking. Strewn about around him were bodies. Some his comrades, most his enemies. All the same there were too many bodies around. It was hampering his movement. Swiftly jumping, he looked for a better fighting ground as more enemy troops spotted him. He would be pleased to cut them all down since they were so tired of life already, but he wasn't exactly in the best of conditions himself currently. His eyes hardened as he took in his situation. He could sum it in one word. Shit! Sliding to his favorite form, he readied himself to take these Ishin shishi trash with him to hell.

The Battousai wasn't the only one to make the rain of blood fall. In the dying throes of the Tokugawa era, the land drank deeply of the blood of its people. This forest was no exception. Bodies were strewn around like broken dolls. Here and there lay a stray head or limb. Slowly, Saito pulled up from his crouched position. He was the winner of this battle but his victory was not without a price. Blood streamed from his many wounds. Assessing the damage his body suffered, he realized that he wouldn't survive the night without medical help. Steeling his mind to disregard the pain and the weakness he felt, he gingerly placed one foot in front of another. The light was near. He chanted to himself. Panting, he strode towards his new goal. Survival. The light he saw earlier indicated civilization and if his luck holds, the help he needs. Using his bloodstained sword as a cane, he limped towards the light. It was just one more step, but the mind could not fight the rest that the body longs for. All too soon the silence of the night was broken by a muffled thud as another body fell to the earth's uncaring embrace.

From inside the house that Saito was heading for, a man came out. Seeing the bloody man on the dusty path outside his home he made the decision that will change his and his daughter's lives; he brought him in. It was days before he woke up and when he did he realized that it was a mistake. For her eyes was the first thing Saito saw and in seeing he fell. The wolf has found his mate. It was those same compassionate eyes that confronted him now. However, the sorrow in its depths made him swore vengeance to those responsible for making her sad. Whoever they may be, they will find out that the price is too steep for them to pay. Nobody messes with the wolf of Mibu's family and gets away with it. Retribution will be in blood.

***

In town, a little girl with long black hair was smugly skipping. She had just given the redhead the slip. Using her quick reflexes, she casually slipped in to mix with the morning Tokyo crowd. She was nearing her objective already when the smell of cigarette reached her nose, which readily crumpled at the acrid sensation. The frown on her face quickly turned into a smile when her mind recognized the cigarette scent. Turning around, she saw a tall lean man casually leaning against the wall. He was nonchalantly smoking in the shadows of the narrow alley. The uniform he was wearing was exactly the same kind that she had been looking for. It was the crisp, sharp uniform of a police officer.

Sensing bright innocent eyes upon him, he coolly threw away the stick he was smoking. He closed his eyes to soften his hard angular look and smiled at the girl staring straight at him in delight. He wasn't out to frighten little kids after all. He coincidentally stepped upon the still burning cigarette before speaking. "Little girls should not be wandering about without company." His wife didn't like it when he smoked in front of children. He really didn't like children, but he has duties as a policeman. 

The child's smile grew wider. Before he could make another step, a cry of "touchan" rang in the air and a pair of small arms had wrapped around his leg tightly. Saito's eyes opened in astonishment as he felt moisture seep unto his pant's legs. Sighing softly, he disengaged the little hands and raised the little one's face to meet his. 

Amber met amber in surprise and in that moment, reality fractured. Saito closed his eyes as his head was bombarded with images of the amber eyes staring at him. He had seen those eyes. Gleaming in delight... Bubbling with laughter... Furrowed in anger... Shining bright with tears... Closed in sleep...

"Touchan?" 

The worried tone brought him back to the present. Shaking his head he looked at her. "You."

The little girl went on. "I missed you. You and Haru-nii. Where is niichan?" She looked about hopefully as if he was hiding someone nearby. "Touchan?" She asked inquisitively, head cocked to one side as she looked up to the man towering over her.

Saito frowned. He knew this child. A half of his mind insisted that, while the other half calmly reminded him that he had 3 sons and no daughter. It was a crazy notion but something deep inside him was telling him that she was telling the truth.

"Kaori," he murmured out loud. He didn't know where that came from but he knew that Kaori was her name. 

"Hai?" Wide innocent eyes stared at him trustfully.

"You... you should be in the dojo." He winced as the part of him that told him he had no daughter made the connection of amber eyes with the battousai.

"But kaachan's acting so strange and you and Haru-nii aren't there!" Kaori whined to her father.

Saito's lips pulled into a tight line. "I'm taking you to Himura."

"Himura? Who's Himura, touchan?"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Sai, I mean Fujita Goro." Mentally, he scolded himself for bumbling in front of a little girl. He chalked it up to the confusion he felt since he met her. "Haven't your parents taught you your last name?" He asked sarcastically as lead her back to the dojo.

Kaori pouted cutely. "Of course I know my last name. Its Saito. I'm Saito Kaori. Sometimes I'm Fujita Kaori but I like my true name better! " The child pronounced proudly. 

Saito stood still. Purposefully, he turned around to face her. "What did you say?" He asked slowly. 

Kaori blinked at her father's bizarre action. "My name is Saito Kaori. Am I suppose to be pretending to be someone else again, touchan?"

Without another word, Saito picked up the girl and strode towards the Kamiya dojo. He was going to get to the bottom of this and after that he'll beat battousai silly for his kid's antics. His head ached from all the inner bickering going on in his mind. 

***

In the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin was preparing lunch. He was oblivious to the fact that his little girl had just slipped away from her brother's side and that said brother was now tearing up the town in search of her. So he was surprised when he felt the ki of his daughter along with the Mibu's wolf. Putting down the knife he was using to cut carrots, he walked outside to get Kaori from Saito.

"Battousai." 

Kenshin gave the cop a warning glance before reaching a hand out to Kaori. "Kaori-chan." His voice was a command.

Saito raised an eyebrow before speaking in a sarcastic tone. "No greeting for me, battousai, when I have just brought your daughter home? I'm crushed."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you doing with my daughter? She is suppose to be with her brother."

The cop snorted. "Apparently, I misjudged your son, battousai. I thought he would be more responsible."

Before Kenshin got to defend Kenji, Kaori spoke up angrily. "What are you talking about, touchan? I'm not that man's daughter! You're my father!" Hurt and fury raged in her eyes as Kaori confronted her father.

Both Saito and Kenshin stared at her outburst. Recovering first, Saito gave Kenshin an irritated look. "Your daughter is out of her mind. Then again with parents like you and the tanuki I shouldn't be surprised that she turned out this way!" 

Kenshin glared at him. "What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

Saito looked at him through narrowed eyes before coolly replying. "I should be asking you that question."

Kaori stomped her feet in annoyance. "Mou, I don't like this game!"

It was at this mixed-up point that Kaoru came in to further muddle the waters. "What's going on around here?" She asked in confusion as she looked at the confrontation in her front yard.

***

A/N:

Gomen, KuroNiHitoriDe. As you've pointed out, it's hard to choose a name for Kaoru's daughter, even more to find a neutral name for Kaoru and Kenshin/Saito's daughter!


	3. Truth

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: It's just a FANfic! :)

***

In Another Life

Chapter 3

***

Two men and a little girl turned to face a bemused Kaoru.

"Kaachan!" Kaori ran to hug the kendo instructor.

"Kaoru." Two male voices called her name at the same time. Saito stilled after unexpectedly, even to himself, calling her so intimately, while Kenshin eyed the ex-Shinsengumi suspiciously. 

Kaoru pursed her lips at the actions of the men before speaking to the little girl hugging her legs. "Kaori-chan, why don't you tell kaachan what's going on?" 

Kaori nodded her head vigorously before pointing an accusing finger at the cop. "Touchan bad. He said I'm Himura-san's daughter." Tears began to fill her eyes. "How could he say that, kaachan? I may not look like him but you've always told me that I have his eyes, don't I? The one I don't look anything alike is Himura-san!" Kaori cried out in protest. A sniffle followed heralding the oncoming deluge. "Touchan doesn't love me anymore!" A full blown tantrum followed the last protestation.

Saito took a cigarette and began to smoke. The situation had become too stressing to go through without his beloved roll of nicotine.

Kenshin was angry, sad and confused with Kaori's strange story. As for the mother, she simply hugged her little girl to comfort her. Picking Kaori up, she motioned the men to follow her into the house. Speaking in a firm but gentle voice, she gave out commands crisply like a general. "Okay, Kaori, this is what we'll do. We are all going to sit down in the veranda. Have a nice cup of tea and then we'll all have a nice long talk." 

"Hai, kaachan." Kaoru nodded at her daughter's reply that was muffled by her kimono. Turning her head to face her husband, Kaoru asked Kenshin to fix tea for them all. The redhead went ahead to prepare the tea she requested. Lastly, she inclined her hear towards the smoking cop. "My apologies for being a bother Saito-san, but I think we should clear this up first."

The cop made a slight motion of his head in assent. "I admit curiosity to the child's declarations so I will stay for awhile."

"Thank you, Saito-san." Kaoru replied graciously. "Please, sit." She motioned to a place in front of the table. 

Instead of sitting, the cop just leaned against the post. "Don't bother, Kamiya-san. Let's get this over with." He blew smoke outwards.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at the cop before turning to sit Kaori beside her. Kenshin entered with the tea set. Kaoru poured for them. Kaori fidgeted at the proverbial momentary calm before the storm. Finally, Kaoru spoke. "Kaori-chan, you said that Kenshin couldn't be your father because you don't look anything alike. right?"

"Hai, kaachan." Kaori replied decisively. 

"Your referring to your golden eyes, right?"

The girl nodded vigorously. 

"But Kenshin's eyes are not always violet." Kaoru continued calmly. "His eyes changes colors and that other shade it turns to is just like yours and Saito-san."

Kaori's eyes widened in surprise. "But eye color doesn't change, kaachan!" The child said in protest.

Saito blew a ring of smoke towards Kenshin. "Your father is a freak, child. I witnessed those changes myself." The cop smirked sadistically.

Kenshin gave Saito a plaintive look. "I'm not a freak de gozaru. It's not my fault that my eyes change color!"

Kaoru continued as if no one have spoken. "Normally, eye colors don't change, but your father has never been what you would call a normal person. 

Kenshin protested feebly. "How could you say that Kaoru?"

Saito grunted. "Because it's the truth, ahou!"

Kaori frowned. " No. No! No! I don't like this pretend game anymore! Himura-san really isn't my father, kaachan 'coz my father is a police officer who changed his name to Fujita Goro 'coz of all his enemies. My father is the former captain of the Third Division of the Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime! You and touchan told me so a long time ago that I am your child and Haru-nii is my older brother. You two were the ones who raised me and Haru-nii. Even if father is away a lot, he always come home to us!" The child began to cry again. "Kaachan and touchan love each other and me and Haru-nii! I don't know Himura-san. Kenj!'s also a stranger to me!"

The adults were all struck dumb by the child's avowals. The things that Kaori blurted out struck a chord inside Saito. Flashes of events which a part of his mind protested as not having occurred made him wince in strange remembrance.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged dumbfounded looks. They couldn't understand what happened to their little girl to make her act this way.

"Kaori-chan! Touchan, kaachan, what's going on?" A young boy's worried tone carried out from the yard. A chibi Saito with blue eyes stood in front of them, staring at the commotion.

"Haru-nii!" A whirl of black hair and yellow kimono past by and glomped the boy in the yard.

Saito gazed at his mini copycat in shock. The cop was so stunned that he didn't even notice that his cigarette had fallen to the ground already. A perplexed couple gazed at the boy their daughter called older brother. The child's paternity was clearly stamped in his face. No one could mistake this child to be anyone's other than Saito.

Time slowed down as reality fractured once more.

*** 

In another time and place, a dramatic reunion and confrontation was occurring as well.

"Kaori-chan!" The young Himura cried out in relief at finding his little sister in his mother's arms.

"Ken-nii!" The girl cried out before wriggling away from her mother's hug to clasp little arms tightly around her brother. Small fingers grasped red locks fondly. "Ken-nii." Kaori said softly in relief. 

The acrid smell of cigarette made Kenji turn around to face an amber glare. "What?" A flash of light and a blade rests at his throat. 

"Let go of my daughter."

The tone was so cold, so commanding that Kenji involuntarily dropped his arms. Kaori's tight hug was the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground. She turned her face to look at the golden-eyed stranger. "Ken-nii, look! He's eyes are just like mine!" The child cried out in delight.

The poor boy croaked out the name his father gave the cop he met at the festival. "Sai, Saito-san!" 

Saito frowned at his daughter's words not to mention her actions. He addressed his wife. "Take Kaori." His eyes ordered the boy to put the little girl down gently. 

Kenji frowned. "What are you talking about? You're not our father. As much as I hate to admit it, but as this hair of mine proves, my father is Himura Kenshin."

Golden eyes glinted in recognition of a deadly rival's name. Not that the youth before him could have been anyone else's as aside from the hair, the built and the stance all reminded him of the Ishin shishi hitokiri. "Ahou, knowing who I am, do you think I'm the kind of man to not recognize my own child? While I have already made clear that Kaori is my daughter. You are not my son. Hand my daughter over to my wife now if you wish to continue to breathe air in this plane." 

Kaori's eyes widened in surprise. "Iie! Iie! Ken-nii's my brother! Himura Kenshin is my father's name! You are not my father!" The child cried out angrily. Amber eyes glaring at another pair of golden orbs. 

***

A/N:

Firuze Khanume: Congratulations, you hit the jackpot! :) As I wrote in the summary, it is an AU tale - an AU tale of an AU tale! (Insert Kodachi laugh here.)

Silverstar: I love alternative pairings too! 

Angie: Both Kenshin and Saito has a daughter named Kaori - just in different universes.

dude: Nah, I think Saito as a wolf would be faithful to his mate, so no cheating on his wife. 

chris: Explanations and clarifications will be an ongoing project. Some here already! :)


	4. Hiko arrives

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by d2m 

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: It's a FANfic! :)

***

In Another Life

Chapter 4

***

The traveler gave an exasperated grunt. The source of his annoyance was near. Eyes flicked upwards in disgust as he felt the growing fluctuations. Reality was going to have a stretch mark with all the slip ups going on between the universe he is in and the one where he came from as it is. He gave an atypical sigh as he thought of the reason he was plodding along the streets of Tokyo instead of peacefully drinking sake in front of his kiln in a mountain near Kyoto. That reason for his journey has as usual caught him up in trouble which was worsening by the second. As if to emphasize the chaotic momentum, a sudden strong wind whipped his long hair to his face.

A deep voice rumbled to curse fondly, but also in irritation, at a particular redhead that he had raised almost like his own child. "Yare, yare. This is all your fault, baka deshi!" The man grumbles a bit more under his breath as he thought of all the things he have to do fix his baka deshi's mess. 

The traveler continued his journey towards the Kamiya dojo where the participants in an odd tableau were currently engaged in their own respective thoughts. That is until a pained voice broke the sudden silence. 

"Haru."

The couple turned in surprise after hearing Saito spoke. As for the cop himself, he was in a state he didn't usually find himself. Uncertainty. A very dangerous state to his mind for it was a weakness that his enemies could use against him. 

"Hai, tou-chan?" The boy glanced at the cop, confidence shining in his sapphire eyes while placing a gentle yet firm hand on his sister's shoulder. Saito just shook his head in disbelief, his golden eyes glossed over. 

"Mou, could someone please explain just what is going on here?" Kaoru cried out in exasperation.

"What do you mean, kaachan?" Haru glanced at the flame-haired stranger inquisitively for a moment before turning to Kaorur for answers. 

"Touchan and kaachan are both acting so strange, Haru-nii!" Kaori suddenly chirped to complain from the safety of her brother's midnight blue hakama. "They're insisting that Himura-san is our father!"

"Himura?" Haru's voice trailed away. "Who is that?"

The man in question spoke up. "Ano, I am Himura Kenshin, but I didn't say that you're my child de gozaru. I think it's very obvious that your father is Saito, ne? However, Kaori is my daughter de gozaru."

Chibi Saito shot Kenshin with his father's patented piercing glare which he got down to pat excellently. "You're crazy. Kaori is my sister. Our parents are Saito Hajime and Kaoru, ne? Tousan? Kaachan?" Haru spoke assuredly certain of Saito and Kaoru's backing that is until its delayed forthcoming made him glance back at them. "Tousan?"

As if rousing from a deep sleep, Saito at last joined the ongoing debate/conversation. "You and that little girl are not my children. I don't have any daughter and you are certainly not one of my sons." The cop spoke finally.

An astounded Haru now made a convincing imitation of a floundering fish. His mouth moved, but the words didn't come until Kaori threw another tantrum that is. 

"See? I told you they were acting so strange!" Kaori whined to her brother. "Touchan bad!" Kaori once more shook an accusing finger in the cops directions.

Haru caught Kaoru's blue eyes with his own. "Kaachan?" The uncertainty in his voice asked for a parent's reassurance which caught at Kaour's heart. 

Kaoru weakened for a moment as the boy's voice dredged up to her mind a memory which she didn't knew she have. In a second, a scene which didn't occur played through her mind.

***

A trusting pair of bright blue eyes where looking up to her. "Kaachan?" There was a catch in his voice that normally wasn't part of the self-assured child she brought up. 

An odd smile played in Kaoru's lips. "Believe in your father, Haru."

Haru turned back to the ongoing confrontation. 

Blood. It was pouring down the gleaming steel of a katana. 

The wall was sprayed crimson as a swift arc of the blade flicked off the sticky fluid. 

Gasping breaths filled the silence as both men eyed each other through slanted eyes. Amber against coal. In a sharp exhale, the air was filled with the sound of battle again as the two men crossed swords again and again. 

"Gatotsu." A wolf growled before his prey was thrown back against the wall. Amber eyes took in the scene before him. Bodies were strewn about like dolls. Limbs splayed at unusual angles. Some were missing those altogether. In the center of this carnage was a woman calmly hugging a young boy close to her body in a sort of shelter. In the depths of her sapphire eyes lie utmost trust and love for the man before her. The wolf calmed down at the vision before him. Offhandedly flicking the blood off his blade, he began to approach his mate. Kicking an offending body now and then for obstructing his path, he was finally before his woman and cub. "Are you alright?" His eyes measured her composure.

"We are, Hajime." Her playful tone belayed the violence which had just occurred around her. The wolf growled at his mate's mischievous tone. He was suddenly distracted by a piping tone. 

"You were so cool, touchan!" Haru's eyes were shining with admiration.

Saito snorted arrogantly. "Nothing, but insects. They should have known better than to threaten my family."

"Yeah, but they were so many and you're only one! You're really great, touchan!" Hero worship shone at its finest from Haru's sincere voice.

Saito roughly patted his son's head before speaking in a gruff tone. "You'll be just as good if you practice the things I've taught you." 

"Really? I'll practice my katas everyday. I'll polish them to perfection!" Haru proclaimed excitedly. 

Kaoru laughed at her son's exuberance before instructing him to go to the police station. "I'll have to patch up your father first." She muttered with a pointed glance at the wolf's direction before waving safe journey to the child. 

A feral smile crossed Saito's face as soon as the boy disappeared from the property. There was a nuance in Kaoru's that the boy missed but the man didn't. 

Seduction arched felinely from the blue depths sought to be hidden through long lashes.

An eyebrow rose. "Patch up, eh? And just how do you propose to 'patch' me, koiishi? Like you did before Haru?" The wolf asked in a sly tone.

Kaoru smirked in a very Saito-like manner. Living with Mibu's wolf, there are some things that a woman can catch - such as becoming a believer of the proverb, action speaks louder than words, among other things. The ensuing activity didn't require such anyway... (The following scene has been edited for parental supervision... @@)

***

Kaoru shook her head at the heady sensation. 

"Kaachan?" That tone caught at the strings of her heart.

"Haru?"

The boy straightened.

"Come here." Kaoru asked.

Haru walked to Kaoru with Kaori's hand clasped in his right. "Kaachan?" 

Kaoru motioned the children to sit with her and Kenshin at the veranda. Her voice was firm but she felt some heat rise to her cheeks as she called the wolf to her side. "Saito-san?"

Saito stopped at a nearby pillar. "I prefer to stand, remember?" The cop's tone was as sarcastic as ever but curiosity burned in his amber eyes at the sight of the slight flush in Kaoru's cheeks. 

Kenshin merely viewed the events as they tumbled from one scene to another like a spectator in a play through thinly veiled lavender orbs.

"Kaachan?" Haru prompted.

Kaoru let out a small sigh before starting over the explanations.

The presence of a very strong and irritated ki at the gate made the men still. 

A familiar conceited voice resounded in the quiet courtyard. "Don't bother standing up. I'll be leaving as soon as possible, baka deshi!"

Saito merely raised an eyebrow at the offensive words. A smirk formed at his lips at the thought of the show he was about to witness, the thrashing of the hitokiri battousai at his master's sharp tongue and even sharper wit. This should be interesting. Even better, it should take my mind off for a bit from those troublesome 'memories' that suddenly deigned to 'brighten' my day. The wolf was, true to form, sarcastic even in his own mind.

Lavender eyes widened in shock and trepidation. "Shishou?" An incredulous Kenshin managed to squeak out.

"Who else would bother to clean up your mess, baka deshi?" Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth rebuked the fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in thunderous tones.

A/N: 

Thank you to reviewers for the inspiration to continue this fic. 

Angie: The almighty Hiko will answer your questions in the next chapter!

chris: There are a lot of people switching between realities. (Insert Mibu's wolf evil smirk here!) 

(): When the confusion is cleared then this story ends... La la la! 

In the next chapter, Hiko reveals in his usual arrogant way the trouble that 'Kenshin' is. Have I driven you crazy yet? If you put me on those white shirts with really long sleeves I won't be able to finish this insanity! Bwahaha! 


	5. White tiger's demand

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: It's a FANfic! :)

***

In Another Life

Chapter 5

***

Hiko surveyed the area imperiously before settling his sight on the children who took one look at the huge man to make a run for it. Contrary to the rest of the adults on the yard's idea, they ran to him instead of away from him.

"Hiko-sama!" Two voices squealed in delight, although Haru did try to sound more manly. It was still obvious that the kids love the abrasive man in the yard who swept them both up in one sweep of a strong arm.

"Time to go home, kiddies!" 

"I'm not a kiddie, grandpa!" Haru protested, squirming to be set down on the firm earth.

Hiko laughed before letting Haru down to land gracefully on his feet. Kaori just tightened her hug in her happiness to see the swords master again. She was very certain that if there was anyone who could fix her parents up, it was Hiko. Pointing daintily at her parents she told on them to her grandfather. "Grandpa, grandpa! Touchan and kaachan are all messed up. Fix them!" Her amber eyes stared straight at Hiko.

Meanwhile, Kenshin had fainted after hearing Kaori call his crabby master, 'grandpa,' and ask him so prettily too, to fix her parents. It was too much for the poor ex-rurouni's system to handle. It was just one oddity too much: seeing Hiko hug children who bizarrely ran to him instead of away. A continuous stream of "oro" was the only thing that could be heard from the petite redhead for awhile. 

Saito who had been looking forward to the student-master confrontation/hilarious never ending insulting on part of egocentric master at the expense of his poor baka deshi he was expecting to occur suffered the ultimate affront to his wolfish dignity, he too made a mean imitation of a fish out of water. 

As for Kaoru, accumulated years of weirdness/coincidences which happened in her dojo since a rurouni made it his home prepared her better for all the shocks that the day was trying to serve to her in one odd package. She just shrugged it all off to one side of her mind and asked the question she had been repeating all day. An exasperated, "Just what is going on here?" resounded in the compound. Birds flew away from the nearby trees. It was a good thing all the students have left already.

Hiko deigned to give the poor adults some of his immense knowledge. He made the following announcement. "Haru and Kaori here, along with me, are all from another dimension. "

Silence descended. It was the calm before the storm. A tornado of questions soon broke out with Hiko serving as the calm center/answering machine.

"Another dimension?" Haru asked. "You mean the reason why touchan and kaachan kept on saying I'm not their kid is because these people really aren't my parents?"

A nod from the great one answered Haru's question.

"Not touchan and kaachan? Just look like touchan and kaachan!" Kaori complained to her grandfather. 

Hiko just gave another amused affirmative.

"If you are these kids grandfather, then which of our counterparts in your dimension is your child?" Saito thoughtfully asked. His curiosity was peaked that this powerful warrior could be related to him.

Hiko smirked. "Heh, Fat chance of that, Mibu's wolf!" He arrogantly proclaimed. A swift glance towards Kaoru proclaimed the identity of his offspring. 

"Oro..." No need to identify this character who's eyes were all nice and swirly up to now. More so, after all the startling revelations that came from his master's look-alike. 

Kaoru has a one-track mind. She was worried about her children. "If the Kaori, you're holding isn't my daughter, then where's my children?" Her tone demanded that he tell her everything he knew there and then. 

That woke Kenshin up. Violet eyes hardened like steel while amber specks began to float from its depths.

Hiko eyed his student's counterpart curiously. "In my dimension, probably, I felt several twinges in the fabric of reality since I got here. Those are probably your children swapping with these two."

"I want my children back." Kenshin demanded in a voice that didn't brook for further discussion. 

Hiko imperiously raised an eyebrow. "Then you have to help me find Yukishiro Enishi." 

"Yukishiro." The wolf's eyes glinted. "Perhaps something could be salvaged from this sorry situation..." Saito murmured to himself. "What does that madman have to with all this chaos?" The investigator was back on track complete with a freshly lit roll of nicotine.

"He," Hiko stressed, "can get us home." The swords master emphasized the 'us' by pointing to himself and the children.

"Enishi? How can he do that?" Kenshin's tone demanded a swift reply.

Hiko shrugged. "Who else can? He was the one who brought me here in the first place!"

"Then he can bring my children back?" Kaoru asked, eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

Hiko didn't bother to reply for the answer could be seen in his eyes already.

***

A flat tone broke the deadlock of stares.

"You don't have to bother with that..." 

The people in the courtyard turned to face the new visitor who had just strolled into the tension filled compound. A tall man with a shock of white hair incongruous with his youthful face stood at the center.

"...as I'm already here." He cockily continued before tapping the pair of sunglasses lying low on his nose.

"Enishi!"

Enishi glanced at the cop, the couple, the kids and lastly, the swords master.

"You're looking pretty alive for a dead man." He remarked.

The men's gaze would have stricken dead a weaker person on the spot.

"Well, it looks like you're telling the truth then!" Enishi commented to himself in a loud vice.

Hiko's eyes shrunk to mere pinpoints. "What are you talking about?" He demanded before the others could recover their tongues.

"I'm speaking to Kenshin, of course."

"What do you mean, Enishi?" Kenshin asked in a tone as flat as his brother-in-law's.

Enishi simply snorted. "My tale is too unbelievable without proof. Meet me at the river tonight, Himura Kenshin." In a leap and dash, Tomoe's brother disappeared. 

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. "Kenshin?"

Violet eyes hardened in an instant. "I'm going."

Saito grinned wolfishly. "After all this, you're not going without me, battousai." Miburo's wolf declared.

Kenshin nodded curtly before asking his master to take care of his family.

Hiko nodded gravely.

The ex-Shinsengumi and the former Ishinshishi hitokiri walked side-by-side once more towards a same goal.

A tear broke free from the dam Kaoru suppressed so hard. "Bring back home our children, Kenshin."

"Aa." Golden eyes peeked under red bangs in promise.

***

A/N:

Thank you to all reviewers! some confusion should have been cleared up by this chapter, so be ready for the next twists...


	6. A Wolf's fatal mistake

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

by d2m

diana2megr@yahoo.com

***

In Another Life

Chapter 6

***

The scent of the river was different that day. A distinctive metallic smell mixed with the fresh scent of trees, grass, flowers and flowing water. The scent of blood permeated the very air. Eyes sharp. Sensitive senses reaching out, Kenshin and Saito could easily tell that the blood shedding had occurred very recently. They began to search for the bodies. Enishi's remains was readily found. He was slashed apart like a piece of meat for supper. His distinctive sword was stuck to the ground. His trademark glasses reflected the sun's fading light at the foot of a fresh tree stump as evidenced by the dripping tree sap mixed with human blood. 

With a glance, the cop could easily tell who the killer was. He had found several allies in a similar state during the Bakumatsu. The kind of damage inflicted by the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is unique to say the least. "Enishi, pissed you off that bad?" Saito asked coldly, an eyebrow raised at the horrified Kenshin who had realized the same thing.

The former hitokiri's glare was just as cold as Mibu's wolf. "I recognize the style used even more than you do, but as you also well know, I wasn't the one who killed Enishi. After all, we were together since we left the dojo." 

"Then Enishi must have infuriated your Master well?"

"Shishou is with Kaoru and the kids at the dojo." Kenshin spoke calmly now while he searched the surrounding area for any clue. Saito shrugged before walking away. 

"Where are you heading?" Kenshin asked offhandedly while kneeling before the tree stamp. His hand traced the flow of red sap. 

"Station." Saito tossed off in reply. A weird concept was forming in his mind.

Kenshin nodded before muttering to himself. "Even trees bleed." 

"Go home." Saito suddenly ordered.

Kenshin faced the cop. The strange nuance in Saito's voice reaching him through the glaze of questions his mind was jumbled with. "What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

Mibu's wolf turned his head a bit. "Go before it's too late."

Kenshin left abruptly. Saito continued to town. "Ahou." The cop muttered, but even he didn't know if he meant Kenshin or himself. 

***

A young man casually sauntered into the Kamiya dojo. 

"What are you doing here, Enishi?" The arrogant tone of Hiko's voice was unmistakable. 

Enishi calmly faced the egotistic sword master. "To take the kids back, of course."

"Hiko-san," Kaoru's voice drifted from the kitchen. "It's time for dinner."

Kaori's cheerful voice piped from the dining room. "Dinner time!"

More muffled talk between the two children came from the dining room.

Hiko led Enishi inside.

"Hiko-san?" Kaoru's voice drifted off as she realized the presence of another man behind Hiko. That of Yukishiro Enishi, the man her husband had gone off to met. "What's going on here?" Kaoru asked, hastily placing down the food tray she was holding.

Enishi didn't even bother to look at the woman addressing him. His entire attention was focused on the two children. "I'm here to bring you home, Haru. Kaori. Your real parents are waiting for you."

The children rose joyfully. Twin voices asked for their parents.

"Tousan?" 

"Kaachan?"

Enishi nodded. "It's time."

The children rushed to him.

"My children?" Kaoru's voice reached the Chinese dressed youth this time.

"Of course, this mix-up of different dimensions gives me a bad headache." Enishi coolly replied.

Hiko handed what looked like a simple hand mirror to Enishi. Enishi muttered some incomprehensible chants under his breath before a bright flash of light enveloped the visitors from another dimension. Kaoru covered her eyes to protect it from the glaring light. The light faded revealing a pair of siblings running to their mother. Kenji and Kaori had finally come home. Tears streamed down Kaoru's face as her children ran to her open arms. "Kaachan! Kaachan!" Kenji and Kaori cried out in chorus.

***

In another dimension, a similar bright light began to dim slowly to reveal a flame haired swordsman, a caped sword master, two kids and a white haired youth. Kaoru and Saito stood in the dojo's yard in silent witness to the folding of dimensions. 

Enishi kneeled involuntarily as a sudden spasm of weakness enveloped him. "Damnit, that took more out of me than I thought it would," he grumbled underneath his breath before collapsing on the ground. Hiko silently slung the man over his shoulder and casually strode out of the yard.

Meanwhile, Haru and Kaori realized that they had finally come home. The jubilant children ran to their parents' open arms. Haru's steps, given his longer limbs, made it difficult for little Kaori to keep up. Kaori fell in her haste and here started the tragedy of love. Kenshin, who was about to follow his master, turned towards the child. In a flash, he had raised Kaori up from the ground only to meet the business end of the katana of Mibu's wolf. Amber eyes glinted under scarlet bangs. A ridiculously soft but cold voice came from the slight effeminate swordsman. "I was only helping her."

An equally deadly tone replied. "Don't touch my kid, battousai!"

Haru seeing the situation quickly grabbed his sister away from the confrontation. Kaoru hugged her children close, her arms enfolded around them in protection. 

Kenshin laughed sarcastically. "You're threatening the wrong man, Mibu's wolf!"

Saito's eyes narrowed in anger. "My children have been kept away from their home for days and some other kids who had been insisting to be the battousai's kids claimed that my wife is their mother. One of them is so like the battousai in face and form that I thought I was back in the Bakumatsu. I don't think I'm mistaken that he's the threat to my family." His voice grew colder with each word. His anger and frustration at the situation steadily rose.

Kenshin's voice rose in equal frustration. "You're making a mistake here."

"It was you who made the mistake." The blade snaked towards the younger man's throat. Kenshin fluidly evaded the fatal blow. The two swordsmen stood battle ready, a few feet apart from each other. 

Gold upon gold. 

Suddenly Saito lunged with his trademark style even as Kenshin countered with a battou jutsu.

The metallic sound of blade upon blade began to rang in the yard.

Kaori tugged at her mother's sleeves. "Kaachan, why is Himura-san and touchan fighting? Himura-san is a nice man."

"Iie, Kaori-chan, that man deceived you." Fury was evident in the mother's voice. "Some kid pretending to be you took your place here, not to mention that strange child who called me mother. He looks just like that man who was your father's enemy during the Bakumatsu." 

"He was father's enemy? He wanted to use against father for vengeance then?" Haru asked in a thoughtful tone. 

Saito smashed into a nearby tree.

"Touchan!" Kaori cried out. Fear and worry was in her voice.

Kenshin turned to leave. Disgust evident in his voice. "You wasted my time!"

Saito flipped himself up and attacked Kenshin so swiftly that a leaf shaken from the tree he crashed into reached the ground after the two had exchanged blows again.

A loud noise distracted the combatants. The fall of a tree outside was not the only thing that shook Kenshin's focus. It was the sudden spiking and falling of two kis that he knew so well that proved to be his undoing. Saito quickly pressed his momentary advantage. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise even as he quickly responded with his own attack against the Shinsengumi. "Idiot," Kenshin cursed his opponent. "I'm not the danger to your family. The real threat is..." He died before he could give any name, not that it was needed for he was already leisurely walking into the yard splattered with fresh blood. 

Saito steeled himself as he rose to face his new opponent. Blood flowed from the gaping slashes in his flesh. The fight with Kenshin not without toll. The hitokiri battousai may have fallen, but the price for such was steep.

It was over all too quickly. A thousand memories flashed in an instant as death claimed Mibu's wolf. 

Gold and sapphire. The day he first saw those sapphire eyes filled with care and concern for an utter stranger. He could still remember his wonder at her naivety. 

The swift passing of days as he slowly convalescence in the dojo he came to recognize as home. Each day was a surprise not only of his continued existence but more so of her entry to his life and later his heart. 

The measuring gaze of a loving father. He craftily created a plan to win both her father's approval and her heart. He ran countless simulation through his mind, going over and over through possible scenarios in careful consideration. He left the Shinsengumi and his name to join the police as the simple Fujita Gorou. 

Black locks escaping from the covers of a white veil. It was the moment that his plans came to fruit, the day of their wedding. 

The falling of leaves. It was the day his son was born and he felt a happiness even more intense from the satisfaction of being a husband. He had become a father.

Wide amber eyes filled with love and respect peeked out of the white swaddling clothes. He had a daughter. He was content with his life. He had it all now. A loving family, his and only his, to love and protect. He cherished those days he spent in their welcoming midst. He had finally come home. 

Amber eyes stared blankly at deep blue orbs. 

Kaoru screamed in a mixture of grief and fury. She quickly shoved her children to the back and shouted for them to ran away as she blocked the way of the angry man who had just killed her husband. It was all in vain for his skills far surpassed her. Blue eyes stared at her assailant in silent question. 

Haru bravely faced his parents' murdered. He attacked the furious swordsman to protect Kaori even though he knew that it was futile. One slash and Haru's blood splashed over the just standing and staring little girl. Her amber eyes were dead already. She died even before she was cut open like a piece of fruit at the sight of her family's brutal death at the hands of this man.

Blood dripped down his sword to his trembling hands. His face was splattered with the same warm sticky fluid. His clothes were dyed red with the lives he took. In maddened fury, he screamed to the uncaring skies.

In a sudden flash of blinding white light, the yard of the Kamiya dojo which had turned into a bloody battlefield became full of living beings once more, of talking children and hugging mothers. Another graveyard to fill...

***

A/N: The end is near.


	7. Insanity

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

By d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

***

***

In Another Life

In The End

***

Pale skin. 

Dead. 

A scarlet flow. 

Death. 

Unshed tears glistening in blue eyes glazed over in death. 

Young lives stolen in an instant. 

Betrayal. 

He dropped to his knees. The scene that passed through his mind was too horrifying to accept. The pain which gripped his heart was even more so. 

"Kaoru…" The cold-hearted wolf muttered in a voice thick with emotion. "Haru… Kaori…" 

"No!" Birds flew from their rest as Saito howled out his pain to the uncaring night sky. 

Under the cover of old trees, Saito mourned the path not taken in a shower of dead leaves. 

*** 

In the dojo, Kenshin gaped at the sight before him. 

"I, I must be dreaming." The flame-haired man uncharacteristically stuttered. 

Long black locks floated on a thick crimson pool. 

"This, this is just a nightmare." Kenshin moved without thought. 

Familiar blue eyes stared back at him. 

"This, this isn't real!" He demanded wildly from his wife's corpse. 

Kenshin shook his head in denial. 

"This can't be true!" He wailed to his children's broken bodies. 

Kenshin trembled in furious disbelief. 

"Shishou!!!" The scream that was torn from his mouth spoke of a whirling rage of betrayed trust, of lost love and of shattered dreams. 

"Ken… shin." Hiko replied in a dead tone. 

"Kenshin!" The name of his student rolled of his tongue as a challenge. 

"Kenshin!!!" Insane fury fueled his every step. 

In an instant, blade met blade as student and master fought in an all-consuming rage. 

"Why?" Kenshin demanded between breaths as he fended off his master's strike. 

"Baka deshi, I did it all for you!" Hiko snarled back insanely, slashing instantaneously. "Foolish boy, is this how you repay my vengeance of your death?" 

"What are you talking about? You killed my family!" The slight man growled ferociously even as he pressed his own attack. 

"The ahou wolf struck you down so I slaughtered him and all of his!" Hiko pronounced righteously. 

"Kaoru is my wife!" Kenshin whipped about so fast that his red hair looked like a streak of red light. 

"Baka, I didn't kill your wife. You were the one who killed Tokio!" Hiko heedlessly kicked his student towards a tree. Blood gushed out from the cuts he had received. 

Heedless of the blood seeping from his mouth, Kenshin spun around and used the tree as a board to spring back at his master. "That woman and those children lying on the ground are mine!" 

Blood sprayed forth from the vicious wound inflicted on the heavily muscled man. 

Hiko roared in fury. Spittle flying forth in his rage. "How dare you? I was the one who showed you this other world. I was the one who brought you to this happier life!" 

"You destroyed my life!" Kenshin met Hiko's Kuzu Ryu Sen with a perfectly executed Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki. 

*** 

Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth was dead. 

His master died at the sharp edge of the sakabatou. 

It was all too fitting with the tradition of the handing down of the ougi of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. 

The man whom he considered as 'father' had died at his own two hands. He could almost laugh at the irony if it wasn't for the fact that the ryu made to protect the people had caused the death of the people he loved the most, his family. However, it was alright. Soon. Soon, he to would be gone. Gone with all those who should not have gone before him. Even if he were not already dying from the wounds he suffered at his beloved master's hands, his shattered heart and broken will would have ensured the same. Feeling his life gush out from his body, he crawled to his family. He wants to see them one last time. To touch, to behold, to marvel at the wonder that they were. His very own family. His wife. His children. His flesh and blood.

Pale shaking fingers reached out towards a face engulfed by the huge amber eyes that were glazed in death. "Papa..." The wind sighed. 

Visions of happier times when his daughter was laughing and his son still loved him came back to him. 

Too few... He thought. 

"Those precious times... Too few that came... Too fast they went..." 

The tear tracks were still fresh upon the cooling body of his daughter. A single petal of a sakura which laid on his daughter's blood drifted to him as commanded by thought alone. 

If only... He thought. 

But it was too late, as the darkness engulfed him, the vision of that blood soaked sakura falling to his outstretched hand was engraved on his mind.

Thick crimson over delicate pale pink. 

Blood on his hand. 

Death.

***

Kenshin woke in darkness. Panting filled the room. 

"Was it all a dream? Is this reality?" He whispered to the silent night. 

Pushing back the covers, he stood up. His hand shook as he battled between opening the door and seeing his nightmare played out or have it all proven as naught. 

White light. 

The light of the moon. 

Dread mounting at each step, he walked without thought to the setting of his nightmare. 

Moonlight glinted on long black locks. 

He stood still. A bead of perspiration fell from his face. 

As if woken by some noise, the woman leaning against the post turned. 

"No..." The wind blew softly carrying the coldness of the night. 

She was dead. The light of the moon washed away all color. She stood as a ghost of his unending pattern of mistakes.

The wind sighed. "Kenshin..."

"Koiishi..." He whispered back. 

She was as she were before years of worry and concern engraved deep grooves upon her youthful face, aging her far beyond her true years. 

The facade in his mind of the careworn face of the older woman, a mother with two children fell to the reality of this youthful Kaoru on the night before their wedding.

The Kaoru which stood before him was one that he had never seen. Nary a hint of a smile was in her face, not even in the depths of her soulful eyes for something else had engulfed it. Something sharper than any blade. The truth. It lies in her eyes.

"Do you really love me, Kenshin?"

His name again, spoken as if water by a man who is dying of thirst and yet could not reach the cooling liquid just before his very eyes.

"I love you, Kenshin."

Her eyes were lasers pointed at me.

"I know my heart, but you don't know yours..." Before he could even open his mouth to protest, she silenced him with a finger resting on his lips. "I dreamt tonight. Of what our life could have been."

Kaoru finally gave him a smile. It was so full of sorrow that he his heart ached. "Kaoru..."

"Iie, Kenshin. Don't. Just please don't. Don't hide from me. Don't shelter me. I am not a child for you to protect neither am I an innocent to shield from the hardship of life. Tonight, I realized this. I wanted to be happy and I selfishly thought that it lies with you. I convinced myself that my love would be enough. That I could bear it even if you don't love me as I do you. but this all fell away when I realized the truth."

"This..." I shivered at her touch as she caressed the cross shaped scar upon my face. "This is the truth; for as long as you bear this mark, the past will not cease to haunt you. I can't make you happy, on matter how I wish it were so. I can't make you forget the past nor overcome bitter regrets. No one can do that for you, Kenshin."

Her words shattered my heart and broke me.

"Only you..."

The truth is a blade sharper that any katana wielded by the fiercest of my enemies.

Not Tomoe. Not Akira. Not any of the multitude he slaughtered during the Bakumatsu could forgive him. None of them, but... Shinta? The boy he was. The child in a slave caravan whom three women gave their life to protect. The only living being found by a swords master in a field of graves. Inside him a barrier that he didn't knew existed finally broke.

Shinta was crying.

For all that he lost.

For all that he could never have.

For all that he had done.

For all that he had failed to do.

Kenshin wept long and hard before the woman he loves for his own foolhardiness as all this came to mind. As he slumped down in grief, a pair of loving arms wrapped around the shaking form and pulled him to her soft body.

The West wind blew through the courtyard to carry to the heavens this last sigh.

"Welcome home, Kenshin..."

O W A R I.

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers. Hehehe, I guess it ended up K & K after all! Oh well, maybe it it just lacks a Saito-esque epilogue...


End file.
